He Who Saw the Deep Again Stat Sheets
by CrazySasori
Summary: Stat sheets for various people in my story, will continue updating periodically.
1. Explanations and Gilgamesh

AN:

So a reader of mine, Feng Lengshun suggested I write up some fate style stat sheets to try and get my muse to working again. I have a lot of stuff written but it's a garbled mess of major events and bits and pieces of other stuff, and ideas that I know I'm going to have to change when I actually get there, however I'm currently struggling to keep things moving TOWARDS those things and putting in filler and more character development stuff.

Now one thing to remember about these sheets is that they are not based solely on fate mechanics, after all in the Fate world E rank is 10 times that of human ability but I'm sure you guys can agree that Cao Cao and the hero descendants can breach that yeah?

So when thinking about the ranks read it based on DxD power levels, after all if we judged it on fate power many people would have EX for every value and it would be kind of pointless to write up, so remember this is in terms of people who are on par or greater than gods, etc.

Not only that but it's my understanding that EX rank just means beyond ones ability to give a definitive value on, but it could just as easily be barely over or astronomically greater than A+++, so I'm going to add - and + to it to better define some peoples power.

I'll also be making up my own skills when the need arises, and I won't be including everything at once, but I'll still be using a lot of Fate's skills as well. I'll periodically update these as people come in, as they get stronger, or as they get/reveal more abilities, but if you think someone should/should not have a certain skill, Bravery/Instinct/etc. then please tell me why and I'll look at it again and make changes as needed.

I'm going to be separating the chapters based on groups, so I'll have Rias and her Peerage, Fallen Angels, Team Vali, etc. and it'll only go up to who is in the story currently despite you guys already knowing many of the people who will appear later.

This Chapter is going to be dedicated to Gilgamesh due to the ridiculous number of things that will eventually be added to his page and also this one has many of the explanations of things that will later be expounded on.

* * *

**True Name:** Gilgamesh

**Source: **Fate/ Zero and Unlimited Blade Works

**AKA: **Gil

**Rank:** High class Devil(Technically Ultimate however his abilities are mostly untested), Member of Sirzechs Lucifer's Peerage.

**Race:** 2/3 God, 1/3 Devil

**Alignment: **Chaotic Good

**Appearance:** Gilgamesh is a tall and dignified young man, standing at roughly 182 cm, with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame. He is described as handsome with an elegant face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that make people wither. He has a "perfect, Golden-proportioned body" described as emanating majesty that makes flames surrounding him afraid to come close.

**Personality: **As a child Gilgamesh is well mannered, polite, and amiable whilst still retaining his memory and his Divine charisma. However, while looking through the memories of the man he will grow up to be and not understanding what it was that made him that way, Gilgamesh decides to change certain things about himself so he does not end up in so many stupid, in his mind due to the ease with which he could have dealt with them had he not been so arrogant, situations in the future, with a decent amount of success. As a young adult Gilgamesh is quick to annoy, but cunning and terrifyingly brilliant. While he also grew into some of his former arrogance, much of it has been tempered thanks to the efforts of his childlike personality and so it as not as crippling a weakness as it was before. Not only that, thanks to growing up with several close friends he has a much lighter outlook on life and a generally more amiable demeanor, however to people he doesn't know or care about and people he doesn't have to at least be marginally respectful to due to the state of the world, he can be a rather irritating asshole.

**Character Bio: **Gilgamesh is the great half-god, half-human king that ruled the Sumerian city-state of Uruk, the capital city of ancient Mesopotamia, in the years before Christ. He was an ultimate, transcendent being so divine as to be two thirds god and one third human, and no others in the world could match him. He was a despot possessing high divinity who believed he was invincible. He is not merely a legend, and is said to have actually existed and ruled during the Sumer Dynasty five thousand years ago. He was the King of Heroes who possessed all things in the world, whose tale is recorded in mankind's oldest epic poem, the _Epic of Gilgamesh_ which portrays Gilgamesh as a hero, destined to be king and achieve great feats, who is driven to meet his destiny, facing challenges together with his best friend Enkidu.

During the Fourth Holy Grail War, Gilgamesh is summoned by Tokiomi Tohsaka, via the fossilized form of the first skin ever shed by a snake, into the Archer class. He immediately takes notice of both Saber and Rider due to their status as kings. As they exchange their philosophies on ruling as monarchs, he develops a fascination for Saber due to her flawed ideals and the chance to see them crush her in despair. He feels Rider is a suitable opponent after witnessing Ionioi Hetairoi, and exclaims that he will be the one to kill eventually begins to take an interest in the actions taken by Kirei Kotomine, Tokiomi's disciple, because of the conflicts in his heart. He has begun to find Tokiomi boring and uninteresting to view, so he attempts to guide Kirei into finding true pleasure in his otherwise empty life. He continues to observe Kirei's movements with interest, and finally has his duel with Rider that ends in Rider's defeat.

During the final confrontation with Saber, he proposes that she becomes his wife while she lays defeated in front of him. Their battle is interrupted by Kiritsugu Emiya ordering Saber to destroy the Holy Grail. Due to his proximity, Gilgamesh is caught off guard and becomes drenched by the pollution that spills from the Holy Grail. He obtains a physical body, and because he has been incarnated into the world, he decides that it is time to once again unite the world under his rule. He continues to follow Kotomine after the war is over, and Kotomine provides him with energy drained from children orphaned by the fire to sustain himself. He decides to wait for the next Holy Grail War to cleanse humanity, so he retrieves a potion of temporary youth from his vault that reduces his physical age and allows him to smoothly blend in with society for ten years.

However during the Fifth Holy Grail War after easily defeating Ilya and her Berserker, Herakles, he attempts to use Shinji Matou as the core for the Holy Grail, during which he is cornered by Shirou Emiya, and later defeated by Archer, a possible future form of Shirou Emiya, before pulling a crystal sword from his Gate and escaping into a new world.

Upon entrance into this new world he is found and saved by a man named Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Maou of the Underworld, by use of a device known as an Evil Piece which causes him to regress back to his childlike state. He is brought into Sirzechs's former family, The House of Gremory, where he is raised and trained by Sirzechs's other servants. During this time he meets and befriends several young devils many of whom will become major players in the future workings of the world. After finally reaching a suitable age and skill level, Gilgamesh has finally been allowed to set out on his own in this new world to see what all it has to offer.

* * *

**Parameters:**

* * *

E: Peak of average Human Capability

D: Humans with Sacred Gears, Magic, or Artifacts(Can be increased if someone posseses more than one)/ Low-Class Devils

C: Mid-Class Devils/ Human Hero Descendants/ Average Youkai, Angels, and Fallen/ Young Dragons

B: High-Class Devils/ Mature Dragons/ Sacred Gear users that have achieved Balance Breaker

A: Ultimate Class Devils/ Dragon Kings/ Powerful Youkai, Angels, and Fallen

EX: Maou/ Seraphim/ High members of Grigori/ Gods/ Legendary Heroes and Monsters/ Threat level of Fully realized Longinus Users

EX*: Great Red and Ophis

* * *

**Strength:** A-

Gilgamesh is only slightly weaker than the average Ultimate Class Devil or equivalent, however this is due to his focus on achieving greater skill than his past life.

**Agility:** A+

Gilgamesh has exceptional speed due to being resurrected with a Mutated Knight piece, and can achieve Super Godspeed.

**Endurance:** A

Gilgamesh is extremely durable, able to withstand mortal wounds for a short time.

**Mana:** EX

Gilgamesh has a massive well of power for his age.

**Luck: **A+++

Gilgamesh was born with the peak of natural luck, because having luck higher than this would cause anything with even the tiniest luck factor to never be a challenge which may cause depression, uncertainty, or severe overconfidence, depending on their personality.

* * *

**Class Bonuses:**

* * *

Class abilities is changed to Class Bonuses and will only be added to those who have something extra that raises their abilities above the norm, Evil Pieces, Brave Saint, Hero Descendants, etc. This also includes racial bonuses and bloodline powers such as Power of Destruction, etc. However I'm changing certain things to mean ones ability to grow not something that happens instantly. So take the Evil Pieces, Knights get an Increased Speed Growth, they aren't instantly faster they just become faster MUCH more quickly than everybody else. Not only that but these abilities stack for those with multiple pieces. The numbers themselves don't really mean anything it's more just to give you an idea of the different rate at which people with these bonuses develop.

Queen: +4 to all stats

Rook: +3 Strength, +2 Endurance, Castling

Knight: +3 Speed

Bishop: +3 Mana

Pawn: +1/2 to all stats, Promotion

Hero Descendants: +1 to ancestors most notable trait and minor talents in ancestors skills.

Brave Saint: Unknown

* * *

**Knight: **Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights are their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced.

+3 to Agility

**Mutation Piece: **Mutated pieces are used to bring powerful people into a King's peerage with less pieces, as a benefit to the servant those reincarnated with a mutation piece get an increased growth rate to all stats, this rate is effected by how long the king has been in possession of the mutated piece.

Sirzechs retained possession of Gilgamesh's Mutated Knight piece for many years so it has an extremely high value.

+5 to all stats

**King: **High-Class Devils become 'Kings' and gain a full set of Evil Pieces to create their own Peerage.

* * *

**Personal Skills:**

* * *

**Charisma** is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent.

**A+**: At this point it is no longer popularity, but rather a kind of spell _(curse)_in itself.

**Divinity** is the measure of ones divine blood. It allows one to resist the effects of Holy artifacts and light powers while increasing ones weakness to things that have a 'God Killing' property in proportion to it's rank. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as _Protection of the Faith_.

**A+**: Gilgamesh's value as a 2/3 demigod, with this Gilgamesh is almost completely immune to Light, while Holy Weapons and Artifacts are but minor annoyances beyond that of normal weapons. However Gilgamesh is almost as susceptible to God Killing Weapons as a full fledged god.

**Weapon Mastery** is measure of ones skill in anything that can be defined as a weapon.

**E**: Gilgamesh has shown proficiency in using more than one type of weapon, those being swords and a sickle.

**Golden Rule** measures one's fortune to acquire wealth.

**A**: Money problems are completely unknown.

**Instinct** is the power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle.

**C**: It is only effective for the sake of defense, which Gilgamesh gained from the brutal beatings delivered to him by his teachers.

**Librarian of Stored Knowledge** is an ability that makes it possible for a clear recall of knowledge from memory with a successful _Luck_ check, even if the information perceived in the past was not consciously acknowledged at the time.

**D**: Due to Gilgamesh's desire to learn more about the world he'd suddenly found himself in, Gilgamesh can completely recall anything he's ever seen or been told directly.

**Magic** is a measure of one's ability to use, understand, and identify all forms of magical phenomenon.

**A**: Gilgamesh understands and is capable of identifying nearly all forms of magic. He has also shown the ability to use Rune magic and combine his Godly energies into Devil magic.

******Magic Resistance** grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects mana, this ability cancels the spells altogether.

**E**: Cannot cancel spells, but magic damage is reduced somewhat, Gilgamesh can supplement this with one of the many treasures in his Gate.

**Presence Detection** is the ability to detect other entities, discern their nature, identify their power level, and even find local mana sources; Called an ability of the highest class.

**C**: Gilgamesh is capable of detecting any entity in a range covering about 5 kilometers, and discern their nature and power level. Loses effectiveness in expanded searches and Gilgamesh is only able to detect extremely powerful natural sources of mana.

* * *

**Equipment and Techniques:**

**Gate of Babylon: **is a dark red, key-shaped shortsword that connects to the "Golden Capital", the treasury of Gilgamesh, allowing the user to easily access its contents. It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. The items that pass through the gate form ripples in the empty air as they appear. They can be summoned anywhere, either directly to the users hands or anywhere in the direct vicinity.

**Type: **Anti-Unit

**Rank: **E - EX, due to containing Ea.

**Unnamed Crystal Sword**: Capable of cutting into another dimension, cannot be used as a weapon.

**Type: **Support

**Rank:** EX

**Vimana:** It is a golden and emerald ark, fueled by mercury and solar-powered by rutilated quartz crystals, that surpasses the laws of physics by traveling at the speed of thought. It has a pilot throne that can be withdrawn in emergency situations, and a control column, which isn't used due to interference with the operation of the Gate of Babylon, is placed directly in front of it. He can freely use the Gate of Babylon to launch projectiles while piloting the vessel, and he can also summon shields to block midair projectiles. Within the myths of ancient India, it was apparently loaded with a variety of weapons ranging from ancient machine guns to ancient nuclear warheads.

**Type:** Anti-Army

**Rank:** A+

**Imperial Palace:** Colored in green and gold, this is a massive fortress capable of housing many, who's upkeep is maintained by automatons, and covered in many weapons. In reality the 'Fortress' is actually an add on, the original Vimana is a sort of 'driver's seat' that can be detached if necessary which is what allows him to control it with his mind. Aside from that it also possesses cloaking capabilities that make it invisible to all but the most powerful of sensory abilities or someone with special eyes.

**Type:** Add-on

**Rank**: A

**Flamebrand**: A red sword capable of creating magical fire if mana is applied, when used in concentrated bursts it can reach temperatures similar to what can be found on the surface of the sun, however using it for wide sweeping arches greatly reduces the heat and increases the mana cost. Due to the flames being created by mana and not the combustion of gases, the flames have no mass, so it does greatly reduced damage to anything with heat resistance.

**Type:** Anti-Unit

**Rank:** B

**Magic Reaper:** A sickle that does not cause any outward signs of damage, on the contrary it passes through all forms of defense and saps the mana right out of anything it touches, the greater the are of contact the more mana it will drain.

**Type: **Anti-Unit

**Rank:** B+

**Unnamed Ring:** A ring that makes one immune to any change in temperature.

**Type: **Support

**Rank: **A

**Rune Magic:** Gilgamesh has shown the ability to utilize runes.

**Explosive Rune:** A fairly simple rune that converts mana into heat and kinetic energy and creates an explosion when triggered.

**Unique Magic:**

**Morningstar:** Gilgamesh's first attempt at recreating the Power of Destruction, and while it seemingly worked, it took a far greater amount of power to achieve the same results as Sirzechs or Rias. In the end it was still an immensely powerful attack and so he decided to name it after his master, the current Lucifer. He thought it was ironic given that it was made from the mixture of his godly power, tainted by his partly devil blood, and it's appearance of a small star.

* * *

So here is where Gil's abilities, equipment, and stats have reached as of now in the story, this page also includes the explanations for changes in regards to how things are done in the fate universe. I will update this periodically and also add more chapters as more people are added, Next chapter will be for Gil's peerage despite him only having two servants currently.

Feel free to PM me if you have questions regarding this since I'm sure some people will have discrepancies with it and I won't clutter these up with me responding to reviews and also leave me suggestions for his unnamed equipment since I'm bad at coming up with names, I'll add it to the sheet and credit you for the idea.


	2. Gil's Peerage

AN:

Here's the page dedicated to Gil's servants.

Evangeline's spells are copied almost word for word from the Wiki.

* * *

**True Name:** Evangeline A. K. McDowell

**Source: **Mahou Sensei Negima

**AKA: **Eva-chan, The Dark Evangel

**Rank:** Low class Devil, Member of Gilgamesh's Peerage.

**Race:** 1/2 Devil, 1/2 Shinso Vampire

**Alignment: **Lawful Evil

**Appearance:** Evangeline as a child is short, roughly 130 cm, with nearly floor length blonde hair and blue eyes. She prefers to wear gothic lolita clothes and dresses, which she also dresses most of her dolls in. Her more adult-like form however is around 175 cm, only an inch taller than her largest puppet Chachamaru, while also possessing a much greater bust measuring in at 100 cm.

**Personality: **Evangeline is a cold and devilish women, with a cunning mind that tends to fail her at the times of her greatest need due to her great temper and poor luck. Despite being an evil Shinso Vampire mage, she does have a softer side that rarely appears, usually only when dealing with her two living dolls, though not surprising given that they have been her only companions for many years.

**Character Bio:** Evangeline was born an exceptionally powerful Shinso Vampire to one of the most powerful bloodlines amongst the Vampire Race, however one day she whilst she was training she lost control of her powers and eradicated her entire family. Devastated by the loss and forced to run lest the rest of her race execute her she has been in hiding not only from her own race, but also from vampire hunters and anyone seeking to make a lot of money for several centuries. Over this time she has gained control of her powers and learned nearly all there is to know of magic in this world and is now considered one of the most powerful beings in existence. So great is her infamy that only the most foolish of hunters will dare chase after her nowadays. Turns out foolishness was her weakness, for one day she was caught in a binding spell created by one of the premier human magi of the time that bound all of her vampiric powers and a great amount of her magic, after which he left, since he had no other business there and assumed the vampire hunters would finish her off. She survived however, if only barely and was later rescued by Gil, who made her a member of his peerage. Now after being defeated by him she is forced to go along on his ridiculous quest whether she likes it or not.

* * *

**Parameters:**

* * *

**Strength:** A+

Evangeline has a fairly low level of natural strength for one counted amongst the strongest in the world but can easily use her magic to increase her strength several ranks.

**Agility:** A+

Same as above.

**Endurance:** EX+++

Evangeline as an extremely powerful Shinso Vampire has nearly unmatched endurance and can easily shrug off mortal wounds as if they weren't even there, no clue yet whether becoming a devil has affected this.

**Mana:** EX+++

Evangeline as one of the most powerful magic users in the world has gained a nearly limitless store of mana to cast her spells.

**Luck:** D

Evangeline has fairly bad luck, for someone who has spent their life on the run she manages to stay ahead of most of her pursuers, however when faced against someone with higher luck she consistently falls into their traps.

* * *

**Class Bonuses:**

* * *

**Queen:** Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful.

+4 to all Parameters except Luck

**Golden Mutation Piece:** Mutated pieces are used to bring powerful people into a King's peerage with less pieces, as a benefit to the servant those reincarnated with a mutation piece get an increased growth rate to all stats, this rate is effected by how long the king has been in possession of the mutated piece. However due to Gilgamesh forcing his pieces to mutate and increase their value they only double their intended purpose, but may bring out interesting abilities in the recipient.

+4 to all Parameters except Luck

+ ?

**Shinso Vampire**: Shinso Vampires can grow up to possess near instantaneous regeneration, loss of vampiric weaknesses, flight, the ability to wield darkness, creation of powerful pseudo vampires, and shapeshifting.

Evangeline as a centuries old Shinso Vampire possesses all of these abilities and could possibly be hiding more.

* * *

**Personal Skills:**

* * *

**Librarian of Stored Knowledge** is an ability that makes it possible for a clear recall of knowledge from memory with a successful _Luck_ check, even if the information perceived in the past was not consciously acknowledged at the time.

**C**: Evangeline has lived for more than 600 years and been a fugitive for most of them, because of this she has developed the ability to recall anything she's ever seen, heard, even felt whether consciously or not in order to better protect herself while on the run, however due to her extremely low luck she often doesn't recall that knowledge until after it would be most useful which reduces the rank of this skill.

**Item Construction** is the skill to manufacture magical items.

**A**: Evangeline is capable of creating puppets that when powered by enough of her magic seem to gain a 'soul', however this is costly so she currently has only 2 with this property. Not only that, she is also able to create diorama spheres that distort time and space allowing her to create whatever scenery she wishes and alter the flow of time, which she uses as a sort of vacation home whenever she grows bored of the real world.

**Magic** is a measure of one's ability to use, understand, and identify all forms of magical phenomenon.

**EX**: Evangeline can understand, identify, and use nearly all forms of magic and has even created many spells and branches herself, however she prefers to stick with her unique branch of Dark spells and her nearly unrivaled Ice spells.

******Shapeshifting** refers to both borrowing bodies and appearance change.

**E: **Evangeline can shape shift into many bats to scout or hide inconspicuously.

******Territory Creation** is the skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magic user.

**B+:** Evangeline has been shown to create a well fortified Workshop.

* * *

**Equipment and Techniques:**

**Puppetry: **Evangeline has the ability to control untold numbers of puppets at will and can even control other people's actions in the same manner as a marionette.

**Type:** Anti-Unit

**Rank:** B

**Puppets: **Evangeline has created a number of deadly puppets that are armed to the teeth and resistant to damage, however they are vulnerable to abilities and techniques that disrupt the flow of mana. Most of Evangeline's puppets are small, roughly the size of children's dolls, this is probably used as a ploy to make people underestimate them.

**Type:** Anti-Army

**Rank:** C

**Chachazero: **The first of Evangeline's two 'living' puppets. Chachazero possesses sentience and is able to move of her own will so long as she has a supply of mana from Evangeline. She is small, reaching to about the height of Evangeline's waist in child form however she is made with much greater care. Not only that due to her more complex design is capable of withstanding much greater punishment, deal out far more damage, and can still move for a limited time should she lose her connection to Evangeline.

**Type: **Anti-Unit

**Rank: **B

**Chachamaru: **The second of Evangeline's two 'living' puppets. Like her predecessor she possesses sentience and can move on her own when supplied with mana however due to her much greater size and more complex mechanics, she requires far more mana to power than Chachazero, needing to be recharged every 12 hours in order to function. Chachamaru is a tall puppet compared to Evangeline's other models being a whole chest and head higher than her child form. She possesses the ability to transform parts of her body into blades or guns, and also knows several styles of martial arts. Alongside her immense battle potential she also possesses all the skills and qualities that one would want in the perfect maid.

**Type: **Anti-Unit/Support(Maid mode)

**Rank: **B+/EX(Maid Mode)

**Diorama Sphere: **A miniaturized world located within a glass sphere. Time moves at an accelerated or decelerated rate within the resort, where a single hour in the outside world is equivalent to a full day within the sphere or vice versa.

**Type:** Support

**Rank:** A

**Dark Magic:** Evangeline, as one of the few vampires in existence capable of using the Darkness element, has created most of the spells for it's branch.

**Known Techniques of this Branch:**

**Magia Erebea**: Known to absorb a spells power into the caster to gain properties of that same spell. The spell Magia Erebea harnesses the spell's energy and once absorbed by the caster, it is fused directly to the caster's soul.

**Ice Magic: **Evangeline is currently the most powerful user of this Element, only being rivaled by Serafall Leviathan, one of the 4 Maou.

**Known Techniques of this Branch:**

**Snowfall:** A highly lethal attack spell which instantaneously creates and launches a large-volume avalanche of snow at the target, causing blunt trauma, frostbite, and at close range, hypothermia – assuming you're not frozen outright or swept away.

**Frozen Earth**: This spell causes all moisture near the earth's surface to instantly freeze, causing jagged pillars of ice to jut up from the ground. If not dodged effectively, the opponent's feet will likewise be frozen to the spot, immobilizing them.

**Hailstone Spear Throw**: An attack spell which summons and shoots down dense packs of ice spears. Individually, each warhead is more powerful than regular ice projectiles; however, because it takes the physical form of spears, the practical applications of this spell are limited by ballistics.

**Hammer of the Ice God**: An attack spell which crushes the target with a giant mass of ice. The creation and manipulation of ice being the cornerstone of cold-based magic, this is an extremely simple spell, its only real advantage being the massive force it can bring down on the target.

**Freezing Ice Coffin:** It seems to be a similar spell to Frozen Earth, creating a giant icicle from a bounded field placed on the ground. The pillar then completely encases and traps the target.

**End Of The World:** A high-level spell that creates a 150-square foot area of absolute zero temperatures (−273.15 °C). At such extreme temperatures, events which do not normally occur in nature begin to happen, such as breakdowns on atomic level and super conductivity. For an Ice Mage, lowering temperature may seem to be a simple enough operation, but to so completely bypass the Laws of Thermodynamics as this spell does, requires an incredible amount of magical ability.

**Other Commonly used Spells:**

**Axe Of Lightning:** A medium-range but powerful Lightning-element attack, the caster makes a downward-sweeping motion and hits the target with a massive electrical attack.

**Executioner's Sword**: A high-level attack spell used by Evangeline. When invoked, the caster's desired hand is wrapped with magical energy, which stabs outward in the direction of the outstretched fingertips in the rough approximate form of a blade. In terms of its effects, Executioner's Sword causes damage by instantly converting matter from a solid (or liquid) into a gas, via a violent phase transition in order to attack its target; any living opponent caught within such an effect would thus be instantly vaporized and killed. As such a phase transition also absorbs an incredible amount of heat energy in the process, the surrounding area as the spell plummets in temperature as a direct result, causing this spell to actually be a two-stage attack – if the target were to be able to avoid instant vaporization via instantaneous phase transition, they would still have to deal with the extreme low temperature left in the spell's wake to deal with. Most magic that utilizes cold does so by lowering the temperature of an object, creating a corresponding condensation and freezing effect. Executioner's Sword, on the other hand, causes extreme cold by initiating phase transition by means of the sudden transformation of solids into gases. As a result, this spell cannot be considered an Ice-element spell.

**Elemental Arrows:** One of the most basic attack spells, but also very versatile. The caster creates a number of elemental magic missiles and fires them at the target. The number can vary from just one to a near infinite number if the caster has enough mana. The missiles have a homing capability, and will track and follow their target at the direction of the caster. Normally, the attack fires in a widespread swarm, similar to an artillery shrapnel shell striking the target from multiple angles, but the caster, by substituting Convergence for Series, can combine the arrows into a single larger bolt, which is easier to avoid, but hits that much harder. Evangeline primarily uses Ice Arrows that causes piercing and blunt damage and Dark Arrows that cause explosive damage.

* * *

**True Name:** Garnet Buer

**Source: **Final Fantasy 9, Princess Garnet Til Alexandros XVII

**AKA: **Garnet

**Rank:** Low class Devil, Member of Gilgamesh's Peerage.

**Race:** 1/2 Devil, 1/2 Human

**Alignment: **Neutral Good

**Appearance: **Garnet has long,dark brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail with a blue clip. She has brown eyes, fair skin, and wears a white bell-sleeved blouse under a skin-tight, sleeveless orange jumpsuit with corset lacing in the front and back and large white buckles on the thighs. She wears a pair of red leather gloves and red boots. She also wears a black choker and a large crystal suspended from a long silver pendant.

**Personality: **Not much has been learned about Garnet's personality other than she is a polite, soft spoken young woman, who cares a lot about those around her as was shown when she was worried about Gil upon learning the identity of his intended opponent.

**Character Bio: **Garnet is a half breed Devil born from a human mother. Her father, Lord Buer, had been having an affair with a human woman, something fairly common nowadays, however that changed when he brought home a child. Siring Half Breed children has been forbidden for many years in the Underworld and should anyone find out, Lord Buer could be in a lot of trouble. Later a second child was born from Lord Buer's wife, Brahne, who upon learning that her husband intended to make Garnet heir over her own daughter Eiko, became furious. Not to long after that Lord Buer passed away, alongside numerous other strange events taking place around the Buer lands, and despite the golden opportunity to get rid of the her, decided to keep her around for one reason. Eiko, Garnet's younger sister, was born without the Buer's talent for taming and binding powerful creatures, though instead she was given Brahne's powerful affinity for magic, Garnet on the other hand was born with an exceptionally powerful form of the Buer family power. Seeing an opportunity to increase the chances of success for her future plans, Brahne came up with a way to use Garnet's ability to bind numerous powerful creatures to magical stones, and then using her great magic and the many other 'weapons' she had been acquiring, attempt a take over of the Underworld. What Brahne didn't expect was for Garnet to sneak out during the one time she wasn't having her watched and into the welcoming arms and peerage of Gil, Knight of Sirzechs.

* * *

**Parameters:**

* * *

**Strength:** C

Garnet, due to her rather sheltered life and focused training on her family trait has a very low level of strength compared to many of the other young devils her age.

**Agility:** B

Garnet, in preparation for her escape, ran around her family estate and slipped away from her guards whenever she had the chance in order to increase her speed, however she was careful to mask these attempts as just being a rebellious teenager wanting more freedom.

**Endurance:** C

Same as Strength.

**Mana:** B+++

Garnet, due to all the training in her powers has a very large store of mana for her age, much greater than most devils her own age.

**Luck:** B

Garnet seems to have pretty good luck seen as she was able to bump into one of the few people capable of helping her in her time of need.

* * *

**Class Bonuses:**

* * *

**Pawn:** The traits of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King. Aside from that they also get minor boosts in all stats to better allow their bodies to handle the sudden increase in power granted to them by Promotion.

+1/2 to all Parameters except Luck

+ Promotion: Grants the pawn a temporary boost in power determined by the chosen piece in enemy territory or with permission from the King.

**Golden Mutation Piece:** Mutated pieces are used to bring powerful people into a King's peerage with less pieces, as a benefit to the servant those reincarnated with a mutation piece get an increased growth rate to all stats, this rate is effected by how long the king has been in possession of the mutated piece. However due to Gilgamesh forcing his pieces to mutate and increase their value they only double their intended purpose, but may bring out interesting abilities in the recipient.

+1/2 to all Parameters except Luck

+ ?

**Blood of Buer:** The members of the House of Buer were famous for their ability to tame and bind powerful creatures, different from many of the other Houses who focus on a specific type of animal and can raise them, the Buer Family Trait does not discriminate species, however it also does not give them any affinity for raising or breeding them either.

Garnet, despite being a half breed, has an extremely powerful form of this ability, making her capable of not only taming stronger creatures but also allowing her to bind more to herself than the usual Buer.

* * *

**Personal Skills:**

* * *

**Magic** is a measure of one's ability to use, understand, and identify all forms of magical phenomenon.

**E**: Given that Garnet has demonstrated the ability to use her family trait it is assumed that she has at least **some** knowledge of magic.

No other skills have been shown at this time.

* * *

**Equipment and Techniques:**

* * *

**Buer Family Trait:** An innate ability to tame and bind powerful creatures unto ones self and use them in battle.

**Carbuncle: **A small rabbit like creature born with powerful holy magic, Carbuncle has yet to show what it can do, however Gil is sure that it will grow into a beast of immense power.

**Type:** Support

**Rank:** Unknown

* * *

Alright so here's Gil's servants thus far and I also added a few things to Gil's Technique list and included Appearance, Personality, and a Character Bio to all of them. I will continue to update this regularly when new members join his peerage or they gain/reveal more abilities. Feel free to comment on anything you read for clarification or just to give me feedback on how they look, I finally got my muse back to start writing again but unfortunately I'm going back to school again soon... It seems like every time I try to do something productive something comes up to get in the way, oh well that's life.

Any guesses as to what Carbuncle will grow up into?

PS: I went back and added the source for those of you who don't know who some of the characters I added in are, I will put their Game/Anime and their original name if I changed it.


End file.
